Pretty Country: Angelic Days
Pretty Country: Angelic Days (プリティーカントリー 天使の日々 Puritī Kantorī: Tenshi no Hibi) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Dream About Worldwide Co., Ltd. (better known as Maiyumeno Academy) and the second installment in Pretty Country franchise, targeted towards female audiences. It started airing on 4 October 2009, succeeding Pretty Country: Rhythm of Two Clubs in its initial time slot. In addition to becoming angels, the series' main themes are universe, sports, and world. Note that some episodes featuring daily lives of characters, making this anime for both "slice of life" and "magical girl". It was then suceeded by the remake Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns in late February 2013. 'Plot' Main article: List of Pretty Country: Angelic Days episodes The show is set in Parijuku City (portmanteau of "Paris" and "Harajuku") located in Tokyo, Japan. In the place of Evil World, a demonic angel called Angel Devil tries to capture the eight crystals using his dark angel magic. The plot objective is to restore the power of town. This is performed by the characters with their respective magical transformations, collecting certain "stones". To restore the power of town and bring back the cursed Statue of Globe, the angels are tasked by Angel Goddess to collect the eight-colored crystal: Black, Purple, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Red and Pink. Season 1 The anime series follows an 8-year-old girl named Aiko Hanazuki, who is in love and obsessed with a same boy named Pierre Kox. She enrols in Paniverse Elementary School alongside her best friend, Ren Harumiya. Along with their fellow classmate, Mio Nanairogaoka, Aiko and Ren spend each day training for auditions and aiming to become angels and fight the evil as well as becoming good idols. Season 2 Approximately 60 days after Aiko returning from France to Parijuku, she befriends and competes with the third generation idols, which has Rinne Hoshizora and her fellow members. Season 3 Starts with a fourth generation, featuring Eru Amamiya, a young girl who join Paniverse Elementary School with her friends. They do their best in both becoming Idol & angel. Season 4 The last season centers around 28 girls of Universe☆Stars as sixth grade students, going on a worldwide tour and meeting with idols from all over the world. With these meetings, it prepares them for the big event - Worldwide Girls' Festival. 'Characters' 'Season 1 - present' *'Aiko Hanazuki' (花月 愛子 Hanazuki Aiko) (CV: Mai Hagiwara) - The main character who is in love with footballer named Pierre Kox. Instead of making sounds, Aiko communicates with laughing, giggling, and growling sounds. She is a Lovely idol using pink theme color. *'Mio Nanairogaoka '(七色ヶ丘 美緒 Nanairogaoka Mio) (CV: Yu Shimamura) - A calm Swedish girl who spends her free time reading. She is a Cool idol using orange theme color. *'Ren Harumiya' (春宮 蓮 Harumiya Ren) (CV: Sayaka Kitahara) - A serious but sweet Italian girl whose family owns a restaurant and dreams to become master chef. She is a Lovely idol using brown theme color. *'Lucy Haywood' (CV: Sumire Morohoshi) - An American girl who, despite being short, has ability to become tall, which she drinks milk everyday. She is a Pop idol using yellow theme color. *'Yuriko Fujimiya' (藤宮 百合子 Fujimiya Yuriko) (CV: Kaori Ishihara) - Yuriko is a British girl who sometimes speak politely and acts like big sister. Her best friend is Lucy Haywood. She is a Sexy idol using purple theme color. *'Natsuki Aizawa' (藍沢 夏樹 Aizawa Natsuki) (CV: Kanon Fukuda) - A young German pianist with amazing talent and cheerful personality. She is Aiko's friend. She is a Cool idol using blue theme color. *'Hotaru Fuyuumi' (冬海ホタル Fuyukami Hotaru) (CV: Yumi Hara) - Debut in Episode 26 and comes from Australia. Hotaru was scouted by Mrs. Shijimi to become an idol. She has a cold personality but acts more sensible. Outside idol career, she is also a figure skater. She is a Cool type idol using white theme color. *'Iori Kurosawa' (黒沢 伊織 Kurosawa Iori) (CV: Saki Fujita) - From Portugal. A mysterious looking fortune-teller who speaks in a wise, pithy voice, and seen in Gothic Lolita clothes. Despite her scary appearance, she can be very kind towards other people. She is a Cool type idol using black theme color. *'Makoto Ikeda' (池田 真琴 Ikeda Makoto) (CV: Ayaka Wada) - From Denmark. Makoto loves food more than anything, and even good at cooking. She works as a shop employee for her family, at the Candy Pop Supermarket. Though her parents are the best cook on the island, Makoto just seem to learn for stop adding 'secret ingredients' to recipes. She is a Lovely type idol using red-pink theme color. *'Haruka Akagi' (赤城 春香 Akagi Haruka) (CV: Inori Minase) - A transfer student from Norway who previously attended Rød Landet Skole (translated Red Land Elementary School in English). The only daughter of Baby Demon Restaurant owners who works as a waitress, Haruka may be somewhat cowardly and timid character away from the team, but she is a helpful girl once she becomes more determined. *'Kim Bo-young '(Korean: 김부영) (CV: Yumi Uchiyama) - Bo-young is a patient girl who owns a restaurant at Makihara Town. South Korean/Japanese idol is stated by Tennis Club manager (whose name is unknown) that she must retired as an idol and become a tennis player if her idol career fails. She is a Cool idol using navy blue theme color. *'Rui Matsuyama' (松山るい Matsuyama Rui) (CV: Aya Hirano) - Rui is one of the girls who came abroad from Spain to study the art of Universe Shows at the Universe Agency. Rui is a natural airhead and is quite curious. She is best friends with Ren but also with Aiko as well. She is a Cool idol using lime theme color. 'Season 2 - present' *'Rinne Hoshizora' (星空りんね'' Hoshizora Rinne'') (CV: Yoshino Nanjō) - The new main character in Season 2 and comes from Netherlands. She comes across as quiet, reserved, and does not reveal anything about her personal life. Despite that, Rinne is a hard-working idol, runs a jewelry store. She is a Sexy idol using violet theme color. *'Miku Takamine' (高峰みく Takamine Miku) (CV: Emiri Kato) - She debuted in Episode 51 along with Rinne. Runs a Chinese restaurant at Makihara Town, Miku is a girl from China who speaks Japanese with Chinese accent that made many people thought her manner of speech is strange. She is a Sexy idol using red theme color. *'Ayane Otonashi' (音無 あやみ Otonashi Ayami) (CV: Aoi Yūki) - She is from Canada. Ayami seems to have some connection with Hotaru, Yuriko, and Lucy. She loves to play her violin and can see the rhythm of music. She is a Lovely type idol using hot pink theme color. *'Julius Rozenburg '(ジュリアス・ローゼンブルク Juriasu Rozenburukku) (CV: Nami Miyahara) - The only male in team. He is from Russia. Being artist, Julius love to spend his free time painting, drawing, making manga, and other subjects connected with art. Although studious, he often getting bad grades in most exams due to his fond on making comics, but can study very hard. True to the gender, he is a Cool idol using blue theme color. Sometimes Haruna has a huge crush on him. *'Akari Kimura' (木村あかり Kimura Akari) (CV: Aki Toyosaki) - A girl from Estonia who loves plants; it is her favorite subject. Akari owns a Gardening Store in Makihara Town, and acts determined. She is best friends with Haruko and Tsubasa. She is a Lovely idol using green theme color. *'Tsubasa Kohinata' (小日向 翼 Kohinata Tsubasa) (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro) - Tsubasa is a study-abroad girl from Lithuania who has a lives in Angel Goddess' castle. Though not having any princess experience before, she is the daughter of Angel World's leader Angel Goddess, and holds a love for her mother's stories. Tsubasa is a Cool type idol using light blue theme color. *'Haruko Sakurai' (桜井 春子 Sakurai Haruko) (CV: Yui Makino) - Haruko is a new transfer student from Latvia who debuts in Episode 71. Obsessed with video games, she considers herself as 'Cool Otaku'. Her important friends are Akari and Tsubasa. She is a Cool type idol using pastel yellow theme color. *'Sango Kagami' (加賀美サンゴ Kagami Sango) (CV: Suzuko Mimori) - Sango is a young female newcomer from Finland with brown hair and pink eyes who highly admires Mio. Sango has passion for make-up and sometimes makes multiple mistakes during her performance, but manages to receive a passing mark from Mio, allowing her to enrol into the school. Initially, her hairstyle is nearly identical to Mio's, but soon she restyle it after her realization that she needs to create her own story. She is a Lovely type idol using light pink theme color. 'Season 3 - present' *'Eru Amamiya' (雨宮える Amamiya Eru) (CV: Fumie Mizusawa) - The new main character of Season 3. A young photographer from Belarus who lives in Photo Studio named "Rainy Photo". Very feminine and mature compare to other idols, Eru sometimes considers Julius as her 'younger sibling'. Of all main characters, Eru is the tallest. She is a Sexy type idol using dark blue theme color. *'Ritsuko Usami' (宇佐美 律子 Usami Ritsuko) (CV: Kanae Itō) - Debut in Episode 102 alongside Eru Amamiya. Right-thinking and determined, Ritsuko is a Polish girl who works as weather forecaster of Parijuku. She is Natsuki's third best friends beside Rinne. She often busy. A Lovely idol using light pink theme color. *'Hiroko Kiriya' (霧矢ひろこ Kiriya Hiroko) (CV: Saori Hayami) - A girl from Austria who loves cycling, she is Natsuki's considerably 'negative' counterpart. In contrast to Natsuki, Hiroko is arrogant, anti-social, and ill-tempered, which makes her never talk to any idol outside her team. Despite this, Hiroko can be very polite and friendly. She is a Cool type idol using pastel blue theme color. *'Yuko Himejima' (姫島 裕子 Himejima Yūko) (CV: Ayane Sakura) - From Belgium. Yuko is very shy, princess-like, and sometimes can be a little cutesy. She especially enjoys making desserts for her friends and often invites visitors over. Pierre and Gill was vying for her attention until Kaname was introduced later. She usually comes at residences' house and bring them some desserts. She is a Lovely type idol using pastel pink theme color. *'Chie Takanashi' (小鳥遊 千枝 Takanashi Chie) (CV: Kana Hanazawa) - Chie is a Hungarian girl who does traditional European dances. Bright and cheerful, she loves to perform and show her friends how to dance. Initially, she and Haruna were teamed up as an entertainer duo Chieharu following their seperation from SOVIET. After the end of rivalry between Soft☆Germanic and Latin8 (now I.C. Latina), both finally reunited with Julius as a 10-person unit named The Slavs (aka The Creative Tsar Russia and His Neighbours) in Episode 183, with addition of Kotori Oomiya and Miyabi Fukuhara. She is a Pop type idol using yellow theme color. *'Haruna Morizono '(森園 春菜 Morizono Haruna) (CV: Eriko Matsui) - Haruna comes from Ukraine and ready to set her own motivation for roller-skating. Compare with Chie, she can be somewhat stubborn and shown to cause a lot trouble for others, but she can be very friendly. Initially, she and Chie were teamed up as an entertainer duo Chieharu following their seperation from SOVIET. After the end of rivalry between Soft☆Germanic and Latin8 (now I.C. Latina), both finally reunited with Julius as a 10-person unit named The Slavs (aka The Creative Tsar Russia and His Neighbours), with addition of Kotori Oomiya and Miyabi Fukuhara. She is a Pop idol using light green theme color. *'Izumi Suzuhara' (鈴原 泉 Suzuhara Izumi) (CV: Ayumi Fujimura) - Izumi is an Icelandic girl who highly follow Haruka's style to be like her. Prior to becoming an idol, Izumi was a ballet dancer, where her talent led Izumi to become known as the "Premium Ice Intense". In early appearances, she has been watching Haruka's performance and is a noticeably big fan of her. She is a Sexy idol using silver theme color. *'Karin Shiraishi' (白石かりん Shiraishi Karin) (CV: Azusa Kataoka) - Born in Geneva Switzerland, she acts very kind to others. Karin loves music and can be seen playing keyboard in her room. Therefore, many people dub her as the "World's Famous Swiss DJ". Karin also loves fashion, especially with pink and pastel colors. She is a Lovely idol using dark pink theme color. 'Season 4 - present' *'Chiyo Amanogawa' (天ノ川 千代 Amanogawa Chiyo) (CV: Aya Suzaki) - A comedian idol who has been singing in public since childhood. In manga, she was born in Zürich Switzerland but moved to Liechtenstein when she was a baby, meaning that she will be the childhood friend of Karin Shiraishi. She is part of "Soft☆Germanic" and become its new member in Episode 176. She is a Pop type idol using lime green theme color. *'Yumemi Hayasaka' (早坂 夢美 Hayasaka Yumemi) (CV: Hiromi Igarashi) - Yumemi debuted in Episode 153 along with Chiyo. A Japanese girl who has awesome martial arts skills. Yumemi is caring and sweet. She is a Lovely type idol using red-violet (rouge) theme color. *'Kanon Shijimi' (志々美かのん Shijimi Kanon) (CV: Shiori Mikami) - Kanon from Chile is the biological daughter of Teacher Honoka Shijimi. Very studious and optimistic, she is a language prodigy who can 8 languages. She is a Cool type idol using cyan as her theme color. *'Kaname Uzuki' (卯月かなめ Uzuki Kaname) (CV: Yui Ogura) - Kaname from Luxembourg is Yuko's partner. Compare with Yuko, Kaname acts impatient, fussy, rude, and cheerful - otherwise, she can be the victim of group. Despite her impolite behaviour, Kaname can be friendly and kind, which respect all her friends. She is a Lovely type idol using light pink theme color. *'Yuzu Miyama' (美山ゆず Miyama Yuzu) (CV: Koharu Kusumi) - Yuzu is a perky young girl from Mexico. However, when push comes to shove, she can be somewhat temperamental. Just like Lucy, she has an affinity for cute things. Yuzu has a habit of writing notes in paper. Yuzu also likes her native traditional attraction, mariachi. Her best friend in Universe Stars is Rui Matsuyama. She is a Pop idol using pastel yellow theme color. *'Claudia Burić' (クレアー・グードウィン Kurōdia Burić) (CV: Saori Gotō) - A student from Serbia, she is smart and well-mannered girl. Claudia is a member of S&C United 2 alongside her partner Momo (S&C stands for "Serbia and Croatia", an idol group made by The Slavs). She is a Sexy idol using pastel green theme color. *'Shizuko Kazemachi' (風町しずこ Kazemachi Shizuko) (CV: You Kikkawa) - Debuted in Episode 161, a student from Slovenia's No. 1 Elementary School in Slovenia. Shizuko does not have any friends, but seems to known Aiko very well. She is a Lovely idol and use pink as her theme color. She is represented by peace. *'Futaba Jouzenji' (上善寺ふたば Jōzenji Futaba) (CV: Yōko Hikasa) - Futaba is a student from Greece, who had both brains and beauty, but terrible handwriting. She is talented in planting. She is a Lovely idol using spring green theme color. *'Momo Yagami' (八神もも Yagami Momo) (CV: Suzuko Mimori) - Debuted in Episode 163, Momo is a student from Croatia who loves to read her beloved book called Fuyu no Mahō (lit. The Magic of Winter). She is a member of S&C United 2 alongside her partner Claudia (S&C stands for "Serbia and Croatia", an idol group formed under The Slavs). She is a Lovely type idol using pale pink theme color. She is represented by snowflake. 'Supporting Characters' *'Pierre Kox' ピエール・コー Piēru Kō) (CV: Satsuki Yukino): Pierre is a French footballer in training. Like Aiko, he does not talk at all in the TV series, he will immediately accept a quest if told it will bring him "great honor". In addition to being a skilled kicker, Pierre has also demonstrated the ability to play the harp. Pierre likes Aiko but prefers not to show it, but in Episode 120 when Angel Devil insulted Aiko, Pierre become infuriated and attacked him. He is friends with Gill Schweitzer. *'Gill Schweitzer' (ギル・シュヴァイツァー) (CV: Junko Takeuchi) *'Jose Garcia' (CV: Akemi Okamura) - A young footballer who is very calm and collected, often speaking in proverbs and wise sayings. He practiced football for many years in a his hometown Spain, but left there to seek better sport skills. He is best friends with Pierre Kox since Season 4. He is shy and often say things that don't make sense. He is very intelligent and very calm boy sometimes boring. *'Christian Sørensen' (CV: Fumiko Orikasa) - Debut in Episode 175. A martial artist who dressed in Norwegian traditional clothing, he is taller than Pierre a bit. Due to his attractive personality and amazing ninja skills, Haruka has a huge crush on him, but has bad skills on sports. Christian also friends with other YN!5 members as well. He was originally not one of available male characters in whole Magical Life of Three Towns ''adaption, but can be meet later. *'Marius van Burg' (マルコ・ヴァン・ブルック ''Maruko van Burukku) (CV: Miina Tominaga) - Debuted in Episode 181, a Dutch fashion designer who acts calm but optimistic. He was originally not one of available male characters in whole Magical Life of Three Towns ''adaption, but can be meet later. Rinne has a secret crush on him. He is also the new friend of Gill Schweitzer since Season 4. Unlike other male characters in the series, Marco does not have any interests in sports, but likes to play badminton sometimes. *'Angel Goddess' (エンジェル・女神様 ''Enjeru Megami-sama) (CV: Hitomi Nabatame) - The leader of Angel World who made her debut in Episode 32, she lives in a mansion (which she refers to as the "Chateau de Blanc Univers";Castle of White Universe) in top of the mountain. Angel Goddess is a singer and piano player. It is revealed that in later stories that Tsubasa Kohinata is her daughter. *'Master Rouge' (マスター・ルージュ Masutā Rūju) (CV: Junichi Suwabe) - A friendly prince of Angel World with short dark brown hair and black eyes who is surrounded by identical twin angels, his name means "red" in French. 'Staffs of Paniverse Elementary School' *Mia Tsurusaki (鶴崎ミア Tsurusaki Mia) (CV: Rei Sakuma) *Léopold Honoré Cavalier (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) *Honoka Shijimi (志々美ほのか Shijimi Honoka) (CV: Fumie Mizusawa) *Kumiko Maekawa (前川 久美子) (CV: Minami Takayama) 'Evil World' *Angel Devil (エンジェル・悪魔 Enjeru Akuma) *Mero-Mero Evil Trio (メロメロ悪魔トリオ Mero Mero Akuma Torio) Voiced by: Takuya Eguchi (Ibuki), Hiro Shimono (Sho), Tomoyo Kurosawa (Hiiragi) *Serena Todo (藤堂セレナ Tōdō Serena) (CV: Yui Ishikawa) *Yūrei (幽霊) (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki) 'Theme Songs' Opening #Ren'ai Athlete (恋愛アスレット) by Watarirouka Hashiritai (渡り廊下走りたい) (Ep 1-13) #Uchōten LOVE (有頂天LOVE) by S/mileage (Ep 14-25) #Hetappi Wink (へたっぴウィンク) by Watarirouka Hashiritai (渡り廊下走りたい) (Ep 26-33) #Sweet Jewel by Fairies (Ep 34-50) #Aozora ga Waratteru (青空が笑ってる) by Mano Erina (Ep 51-57) #Seishun Rainbow (青春 レインボウ) by Mano Erina (Ep 58-59) #Fuyu no Kamome (冬のカモメ) by SKE48 (Ep 60) Ending #Over the Rainbow by Buono! (Ep 1-13) #Gyu (ぎゅ) by Watarirouka Hashiritai (渡り廊下走りたい) (Ep 14-25) #Hanakotoba (花言葉) by Mano Erina (Ep 26-33) #Bikināzu Rabu (ビキナーズラブ) by Mosaic.Wav (Ep 34-50) #Shining Day by Caramel☆Ribbon (Ep 51-57) #Mirai he (未来へ) by Dorothy Little Happy (Ep 58-59) #Sore demo Nakanai (それでも泣かない) by Kashiwagi Yuki (Ep 60) Category:Pretty Country media